Les règles d'or de l'Auteur Paradoxal
by CrimsonRealm
Summary: Happy Akuroku Day ! Ou "Comment perdre des lecteurs en écrivant une fiction sur Kingdom Hearts." Vous n'y arrivez pas malgré vos efforts. Heureusement, les règles d'or sont là pour vous.


**Disclaimer** : Je vous rassure, vous ne m'appartenez pas.

**Genre** : Second degré. Voire troisième. Enfin, à vous de creuser !

**Note** : J'aime le CrossOver, les UA et d'autres choses. Cool ma vie ?

**Warning** : Si vous commencez à lire, alors faites le jusqu'au bout, j'ai pas envie de me faire agresser :D.

* * *

><p>Partons du principe suivant : vous êtes auteur, ou vous y prétendez. Encore une fois, vous écrivez, seul, la nuit, devant votre ordinateur, votre machine à écrire, votre cahier, votre tableau, votre sol ou le mur de l'hôtel de ville.<p>

Encore une fois cette nuit vous avez eu une idée de génie : faire une fiction sur l'excellente série Kingdom Hearts, qui parlerait d'une histoire sombre sur les déboires d'un couple. Mais pas n'importe quel couple : de l'Akuroku. Du Soriku. Du VanVen.

Au moment où vous vous retrouvez devant votre support d'écriture, où les premiers mots et les premières phrases coulent de vos jolis doigts, où vos yeux qui se ferment doucement luttent dans l'espoir que vous ne fassiez pas de fautes d'orthographe, vous vous rendez compte d'une chose abominable : cette fiction que vous aimez tant (alors même qu'elle n'est à peine qu'un nourrisson) va vous attirer des lecteurs ; de plus votre style est tellement merveilleux, simple et recherché à la fois, utilise des formules tellement jolies qu'on les loue en les disant superbes, et votre scénario tellement bien ficelé que ces lecteurs vont être fort nombreux.

Mais, diable ! que vous les haïssez ; vous ne comprenez pas pourquoi, mais savoir que des êtres humains normalement constitués (pensez-vous) vont lire la huitième merveille du monde, le prochain best-seller que vous tenez entre vos doigts, vous insupporte. Il vous faut trouver une astuce, et vite ; sinon, le bouche à oreille faisant son travail, vous risqueriez d'en affronter un nombre croissant.

Vous vous levez, en sueur ; non, c'est impossible. Vous ne pouvez laisser faire ça. Il vous faut affronter la menace. Car qui dit lecteurs dit critiques ; et les critiques, surtout les mauvaises, vous ne pouvez les voir en peinture. C'est alors qu'un temps primitif vous vient en tête : « Eurêka », j'ai trouvé ! Le dénouement est là, tout proche ! Vous courez vers votre bureau qui se trouve dans un état plus que lamentable, et parmi la pile de documents et de choses diverses, vous vous mettez à fouiller.

Malheur ! Après deux heures d'abondantes recherches, vous ne retrouvez pas ce document TOP SECRET que votre éditeur, votre mari, votre femme, votre frère, votre patron, votre chien ou votre facteur vous avait un jour remis ! Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Cela veut-il dire que jamais vous ne pourrez dégouter vos lecteurs ? Est-ce là un message de Zeus ?

Vous ne pouvez y croire. Et vous avez raison ; Zeus n'envoie pas de message, sauf par intermédiaire. Vous invoquez Saint Antoine. Puisse-t-il vous aider dans votre enquête.

Mais, bigre ! En entrant dans la chambre de votre cher Henri, vous remarquez une bibliothèque exceptionnelle. Antoine vous a amené ici, c'est une évidence ! Le trésor est là, juste devant vos yeux !

Vous oubliez votre fatigue (vous pourrez dormir le jour, tout compte fait ; vous n'avez jamais apprécié la lumière du soleil) et examinez chaque couverture de chaque livre que votre bien aimé cousin a acheté et qu'il vous a volé. Et là, miracle ! Vous le trouvez. Ce petit livret si précieux. Celui qui tant de fois à aidé votre Tante Célestine à ne jamais se faire harceler lorsqu'elle écrivait ses livres avant de mourir dans ce tragique accident. Celui qui allait vous aider, en cette heure tardive, à comprendre le mécanisme surprenant du lecteur.

Vous ouvrez le livre ; ah ! cette merveilleuse mise en page vous avait tant fait rêver ! Vous passez l'introduction, inutile ; vous venez de la vivre en direct. Vous vous rendez directement au sommaire, qui vous indique le chapitre qui vous fait tant envie :

« Les règles d'or de l'auteur qui jamais ne souhaite être lu. »

Vous passez directement à la page 167, et y trouvez l'intitulé suivant :

« Cas particulier : l'Auteur de fiction Kingdom Hearts (peut aussi être appliqué à certaines autres séries) »

Mais, palsambleu, arrêtez donc de regarder ce titre avec cet air circonspect ! Et passez directement à ce génialissime chapitre.

« Titre du roman : Le Paradoxe du romancier (ou comment dégoûter un lecteur assidu.)

Auteur : Auteur Paradoxal

Volume : III.

Chapitre : Les règles d'or de l'auteur qui jamais ne souhaite être lu.

Partie : VIII : Cas particulier : l'Auteur de fiction Kingdom Hearts (peut aussi être appliqué à certaines autres séries.)

Qui n'a jamais voulu créer quelque chose sans que la terre soit sur son dos ? Qui n'a jamais voulu écrire quelque chose de génial sans qu'on le lise ? Personne ne peut y prétendre ! Cette fiction que vous postez sur le forum Kingdom Hearts restera à jamais sans review. Les règles d'or sont la pour ça. »

Vous hochez la tête, malgré le fait que personne ne vous regarde et que cette information est inutile. L'introduction du chapitre est tellement géniale que vous la lisez d'une traite – les cinq phrases s'y trouvant étant singulièrement simples, elles ne vous posent pas de problèmes. Mais votre ennui n'est pas là : vous passez donc directement à ces règles d'or que vous cherchez depuis presque trois heures déjà.

« **Première règle : évitez le style correct.**

En effet, ce qui compte dans votre esprit à vous, ce n'est pas le style d'écriture mais le fond ! Votre scénario, vous le connaissez : alors qu'il soit mis en scène de manière censée ou non, cela ne changera rien pour vous. Rien.

Le belles tournures, oubliez les ; les phrases complexes, snobez les ; et les dialogues bienséants, poubellez les !

Vous pouvez facilement gagner le lecteur rien qu'avec un style digne du grand auteur que vous êtes ! Alors, que faire ? Faites des phrases simples. Utilisez les tournures de base, sujet-verbe-complément. N'utilisez pas trop de compléments, quand même. Écrivez de manière à ce que le lecteur sente que vous le prenez pour un con : par exemple, dans les dialogues, ne cessez pas de préciser à chaque fois de qui on parle. Voici deux exemples :

Exemple 1 : « Kairi mangea une pomme.

-Bonjour, dit Sora.

-Bonjour, répondit Kairi.

-Que fais-tu, dit Sora.

-Je mange une pomme, répondit Kairi.

-Est-ce bon ? Dit Sora.

-Oui, répondit Kairi.

-Chouette, dit Sora.

-Je trouve aussi, répondit Kairi. »

Exemple 2 : « Kairi mangea une pomme.

Sora : Bonjour.

Kairi : Bonjour.

Sora : Que fais-tu ?

Kairi : Je mange une pomme.

Sora : Est-ce bon ?

Kairi : Oui.

Sora : Chouette.

Kairi : Je trouve aussi. »

**Deuxième règle : évitez les inversions, les virgules, et la ponctuation en général, sauf lorsque c'est absolument nécessaire. **

Nous restons dans le style global, sans encore nous attarder sur Kingdom Hearts en général. L'avez-vous remarqué ? Les inversions avant une question, ainsi que les virgules ou pire, les points-virgules, donnent souvent l'impression que l'écrit est plus ou moins lisible, voire même convenable. Essayez juste une fois d'en enlever. Vous verrez comme vos lecteurs ne pourrons s'empêcher de vous en faire la remarque. Mieux encore, remplacez la véritable ponctuation par des signes qui n'ont rien à faire là. Dédoublez la si besoin est.

Exemple 1 :

« Kairi mangea une pomme !

-Bonjour dit Sora

-Bonjour répondit Kairi

-Tu fais quoi : dit Sora

-Je mange une pomme ! répondit Kairi

-C'est bon ? Dit Sora

-Oui ; répondit Kairi !

-Chouette dit Sora

-Je trouve aussi répondit Kairi »

**Troisième règle : si le lecteur persévère, achevez le en mettant tout ce qu'il déteste le plus.**

Je parle, bien sûr, des smileys, de la mauvaise orthographe voire même du kikoololisme le plus abject.

Certes, ça vous fait mal de l'écrire ; mais c'est pour votre bien-être. Soyez courageux ; remplacez vos « a » par des 4, vos « e » par des 3, fixez des majuscules n'importe où, doublez voire triplez vos « i », imitez votre voisin qui a perdu sa lettre « t », ajoutez des accents là où ils ne sont pas permis et n'oubliez pas quelques smileys pour vivifier le tout. N'oubliez pas d'enlever quelques lettres, et d'écrire en phonétique. Vous pouvez même écrire plusieurs fois le même mot avec une orthographe différente ! C'est peut-être difficile mais ça peut se révéler amusant ; faites donc le test !

Exemple 1 : « K4iiriii manG3a UN3 p0m ! xDDDD

-BJR di S0r4

-Bonj0ur lol rêpôndiii Kaiiri

-ù fàiiis quôiiiiii mdr : di Sora xptdr

-J M4NG3 une pommmmmme LOOOOL ! rééépòòndi Kairii

-C b0n ? Di Sora

-Oùi XDDD; répondi KaIrI !

-Chouèè di Soraa rofl

-g rouve ossi mdr raipondii Kairi ! »

Votre lecteur est achevé à coup sûr. À moins, bien sûr, qu'il ne soit lui même un kikoo ; mais n'ayez crainte, les kikoo's ne vous feront jamais de remarques.

**Quatrième règle : en bonus, appliquez l'effet inverse.**

Le lecteur déteste les phrases trop simples et approximatives. Heureusement pour vous, il est difficile : faites donc l'inverse ! Ajoutez des mots et des tournures stylistiques démodés et lourds. Faites de longues phrases à quarante deux parties, ajoutez le plus grand nombre de compléments que vous puissiez trouver. Tournez vos phrases de manière à ce que le lecteur pense que vous le prenez pour un érudit surdiplômé. Cependant, cette technique n'est pas des plus faciles, je ne la recommande donc pas à tous.

Exemple 1 :« Un beau matin ou le soleil seulement commençait à poindre, la gracieuse et délectable Kairi consomma d'une manière exquise l'un des fruits du Malus Pumila.

-Bonjour, dégoisa Sora de sa plus belle sonorité.

-Egalement, répercuta la demoiselle d'un air ensoleillé.

-Quelle plaisante activité êtes-vous donc occupée à effectuer, ma chère ? Sonda-t-il avec un tact de gentleman.

-Je déguste une délicieuse pomme, ne le voyez-vous donc pas ? Répondit-elle innocemment, sans se douter le moins du monde que cela aurait des répercussions tout à fait singulières.

-Est-ce gouleyant ? Ajouta le garçon, toujours en quête de nouvelles informations.

-Certes, très, je vous remercie de vous en inquiéter, accorda-t-elle sans la moindre vacillation.

-Parfait, assura Sora.

-On ne peut mieux le formuler, objecta Kairi. »

Certes, cet exemple n'est pas d'une exceptionnelle complexité ; nonobstant cela,

je suis certain que vous êtes plus doués que moi. Inspirez vous de Camille Lemonier, il est très doué pour mélanger les trois techniques. (Ce qui ne l'empêche point d'être un brillant auteur.)

Néanmoins, si vous ne souhaitez pas adopter la technique stylistique (qui fait perdre à peu près 89 % de vos lecteurs) et que vous désirez garder votre style correct et propre, vous pouvez suivre les règles suivantes, et passer à la seconde technique ; la vue.

**Cinquième règle : traumatisez le lecteur en lui faisant perdre ses yeux.**

Comment faire ? Rien de plus simple ; adoptez le procédé un mot par ligne pour faire croire que votre fiction est d'une longueur si exceptionnelle qu'il abandonnera de suite. Ou, justement, tentez l'inverse en oubliant pour un moment votre touche « enter » ou « espace ». Effet garanti.

Exemple 1 : « Kairimangeaunepomme.-Bonjour,,ré-tu, mangeunepomme,ré-ce bon?.Chouette, ».

Exemple 2 : « Kairi

mangea

une

pomme.

-Bonjour,

dit

Sora.

-Bonjour,

répondit

Kairi.

-Que

fais-

tu,

dit

Sora.

-Je

mange

une

pomme,

répondit

Kairi. »

Je vous fait grâce de la fin.

Vous pouvez aussi faire comme si vous vouliez tester toutes les options de fanfiction : ne lésinez pas sur le gras, l'italique et le souligné.

Exemple 3 : « Kairi mangea

**une pomme.**

_-Bonjour, dit Sora._

-Bo**njour, répo**ndit Kairi.

-Que fais-tu, dit Sora.

-Je mang_e une pomme, répondit Kairi._

_-Est-ce bon ? D_it Sora.

-Oui, répondit Kairi.

-Chou**ette, d**it _Sora_.

-Je _trouve_ aussi, répond**it K**airi. »

Vous pouvez aussi tester une quinte plus, _**gras/italique/souligné.**_

**Sixième règle : découragez le lecteur en écrivant la plus longue histoire que l'homme n'ait jamais écrit.**

C'est comme un enfant devant une encyclopédie : il se dira : « qui donc a pu écrire un truc aussi long? » Écrivez un minimum de 500 chapitres, tous longs de plus de 20 000 mots. Personne ne voudrait lire un truc pareil, sauf si c'est pour battre un record personnel.

Le problème dans ce cas-là est la publication ; pour bien faire, faites tout en une fois. Si vous laissez un laps de temps entre les chapitres, tout paraîtra moins lourd.

**Septième règle : découragez le lecteur en écrivant la plus longue phrase que l'homme n'ait jamais écrit.**

Une phrase de 40 lignes me semble correcte. De même pour le paragraphe ; faites un paragraphe si long que personne jamais n'en verra la fin. Au moins 6000 mots. Parfait.

Vous avez ici perdu la plupart de vos lecteurs, sauf l'intello ou le courageux qui doit faire ça pour son baptême.

Vous souhaitez quand même que la prise de vue soit agréable et qu'elle ne fasse pas pleurer le premier venu ? Bien, soit. Il existe encore quelques règles à respecter si vous souhaitez perdre vos lecteurs avant même qu'ils n'aient commencé à lire votre fiction. Mieux ; ils ne cliquerons même pas sur le lien.

**Huitième règle : Portez le pseudo le plus nullissime de toute l'histoire de l'humanité.**

Une histoire écrite par ETpetithommevertdégueulasse45 ne vaut rien, tout le monde le sait. Idem pour sistààh-du-77. Ou pour Stephenie-Meyer. Vous voyez le genre.

**Neuvième règle : utilisez la partie résumé à bon escient.**

C'est la première chose que le lecteur regardera. Mais attention, ceci est piège, et le lecteur espiègle : si vous ne voulez pas qu'il vous lise, surtout ne lui dites pas !

Un résumé de type :

Exemple 1 : « Surtout ne venez pas lire cette ignoble fiction. »

Exemple 2 : « Cette fiction ne doit pas être lue. Quiconque cliquera sur ce lien sera égorgé dans son sommeil. »

aura l'effet inverse. La curiosité attisée du lecteur le poussera à cliquer, même si en cela il peut risquer sa vie. Ne le tourmentez pas ; utilisez plutôt un résumé de type :

Exemple 3 : « Sora trouve Kairi qui mange une pomme, et il lui demande si c'est bon. »

Tout le monde saura que c'est de la merde.

Exemple 4 : « Kairi mange une pomme et Sora lui dit que c'est cool. »

Pareil. Ils ne s'attendront pas à la génialissime fiction cachée derrière.

**Dixième règle : affichez près de votre résumé toutes ces choses que le lecteur déteste.**

Enfin, ce que vous croyez qu'il déteste ; car malgré tout, chacun ses gouts. N'hésitez pas ; twincest , Marysue, DeathFic, CrossOver, Yuri, Slash, Portnaouak, PJ, PWP, RP, Songfic, UA, Mpreg, Viol, Waffy, PKDHH, UAHHJGZDGK, etc. Soit, tous ces mots que le lecteur comprend à peine.

Mais faites attention ; ce que vous n'aimez pas est parfois aimé par le lecteur. Ce sujet est sensible ; n'écrivez pas Lemon-Yuri sur votre résumé si vous n'en avez pas, car si un Yuriste passe par là et lit votre fiction, il risque de vouloir se venger.

**Onzième règle : faites le CrossOver le plus monstrueux qu'on ait jamais connu.**

Vous savez, celui qui mélange Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, Pokemon, Teletubbies et la révolution Arabe. Ou les Feux de l'Amour, Naruto, votre vie, Qui veut prendre sa place, Harry Potter, le Seigneur des Anneaux et The Grudge. Pire encore, entre Twilight et les Simpsons. Entre South Park et Comme à la maison. Entre Panique au Village et Les Rois de la Glisse. Entre Les trois CSI, NCIS, NCIS LA, Bones, The Mentalist et Esprit Criminel.

Vous voyez le genre.

**Douzième règle : intégrez vos propres personnages dans l'œuvre.**

Peu de lecteurs aiment les personnages inventés, sauf quand on ne le leur dit pas et qu'ils sont introduits en douceur. Évitez cela ; soyez honnête et dites leur carrément que de toute façon, c'est VOTRE monde avec VOS personnages et Roxas. Ou Sora, en couple avec la fille que vous avez inventé hier. Ou vos inventions, avec une scène d'une phrase qui parle vaguement de Kairi, histoire d'avoir la place dans la section KH. Ou Roxas et Axel, qui au lieu de se papouiller la journée, rencontrent les deux jeunes et jolies filles de votre création (qui sont des porteuses de la Keyblade, of course) pour briser le yaoi. Vous allez attiser la jalousie. Et puis, sérieusement, tout le monde s'en balaie de savoir comment évolue VOTRE personnage. Si on voulait lire des trucs avec des personnages vous appartenant, on irait lire ce roman de votre cru qui a fait un véritable bide à sa sortie.

**Treizième règle : intégrez-vous dans l'œuvre.**

Vous savez que, quand vous êtes l'auteur, on vous apprécie, mais en tant que héros, ça passe beaucoup moins bien. N'hésitez pas à prendre les rôles important en reléguant les personnages de la saga à ceux de barman/chauffeur/mendiant. Les gens n'en ayant rien à foutre de votre vie vont finir par abandonner. En plus, vous perdrez toute crédibilité à leurs yeux. Une pierre, deux coups ; plus jamais ils ne liront vos fictions.

**Quatorzième règle : Écrivez du pur stéréotype. **

C'est Axel qui est le chef et Roxas l'employé. Et après ils sortent ensemble. C'est deux types dans un lycée. Le premier il aime le second, mais un nouvel élève vient et le second tombe amoureux de lui. C'est un nouveau membre de l'Organisation qui arrive et y a une histoire d'amour avec un autre (c'est encore mieux si ce nouveau membre est VOXUS.) C'est un qui est très malade, puis il tombe amoureux de son infirmière. C'est Sora, Kairi et Riku sur l'île du destin. Mais le Roi Mickey vient leur donner une lettre et ils doivent retourner à la chasse au sans-cœur. (Entre temps, Kairi se tappe Sora mais Riku est jaloux et tout ça.)

**Quinzième règle : En parlant de Voxus, surtout pensez-y !**

Voxus est le personnage type détestable. C'est vous, en fait ; mais avec un X. Oui madame, monsieur, mademoiselle, cher animal ; VOUS faites partie de l'Organisation. Bien sûr, vous ne vous appelez pas Voxus, mais... Axilec. Ou Xonnam. Ou Xovi. Et tous les personnages vous aiment. Ou vous détestent. Au choix. Vous avez une destinée exceptionnelle et, malgré le fait que vous ne soyez pas un porteur de la Keyblade, par des circonstances étranges vous parvenez à la manier. Quel est le grand secret qui vous ronge ? QUI ÊTES-VOUS VRAIMENT ?

**Seizième règle : Surtout, soyez inventifs ! (1)**

Les lecteurs font semblant d'aimer l'inventivité. Mais essayez donc : écrivez un Akuroku/Soriku/VanVen, et le nombre de lecteurs/reviews sera plus élevé que si vous écrivez un Cloud/Vanitas.

Les couples Kingdom Hearts sont la base de votre fiction. Une fiction sans couple n'est pas une fiction réussie.

Abandonnez les couples banals; pourquoi croyez-vous que le VanVen, le Soriku et l'Akuroku sont si connus ? C'est parce qu'ils sont aimés ! Innovez, ajoutez du Marluxia/Vexen, du Mickey/Riku, du Xehanort/Eraqus, de l'Eraqus/Picsou, du Vanitas/Pence ou du Hayner/Terra. Vous pouvez aussi rester dans le banal sans pour autant être vraiment lu : le Rikuroku, l'Akusora ou autres Vanroku sont certes plus plausibles, mais malgré cela boudés par beaucoup.

**Dix-Septième règle : Surtout, soyez inventifs ! (2)**

Ne soyez pas comme les autres. Les lecteurs n'aiment pas être chamboulés. Écrivez des choses bizarres. Écrivez à la première du pluriel. Écrivez un livre de règles pour perdre des lecteurs. Écrivez un chapitre à la troisième du singulier, un chapitre PoV, un chapitre à la deuxième du singulier. Écrivez une Song-Fic qui soudain devient une pièce de théâtre. Écrivez du théâtre, de la poésie. Traumatisez les.

**Dix-Huitième règle : en lien avec la seizième : arrangez les couples que tout le monde déteste.**

Brisez les bases. Brisez leurs espoirs.

Sachez ceci ; 90% des lecteurs de fictions Kingdom Hearts sur le site de fanfiction sont yaoistes. Évitez le yaoi, à moins d'utiliser les quelques exemples de la seizième règle.

Sachez ceci ; 40% des lecteurs de fictions Kingdom Hearts sur le site de fanfiction sont yuristes. Vous pouvez écrire du Yuri, mais il vous restera 40% de lecteurs. Adoptez la technique des couples bizarres, il ne vous en restera plus que 5%. Olette/Tifa. Aerith/Aqua. Kairi/Vous.

Sachez ceci ; les lecteurs de fictions Kingdom Hearts sur le site de fanfiction n'apprécient pas l'hétéro mais ne crachent pas dessus non plus. Les couples hétéros ne laissent jamais indifférents : soit le lecteur les adore, soit il les déteste. Le Sokai a son lot de fan et de haineux. Pareil pour le Sonami, Rikukai, Rikushion, Rokushion. Si vous devez faire des couples hétéro, alors innovez aussi. Naminé/Terra. Larxène/Eraqus. Ou pourquoi pas Sora/Olette ? Soyez ingénieux.

Sachez ceci ; 1% des lecteurs de fictions Kingdom Hearts sur le site de fanfiction est zoophile. Vous pouvez donc y aller ; pourquoi pas du Minnie/Sora ou du Riku/Daisy ? Mieux encore, du Simba/Tifa ? Tout est possible.

**Dix-Neuvième règle : cassez l'intrigue.**

Rien de tel pour faire chier quelqu'un. C'est comme la fois où vous alliez voir le dernier Harry Potter et qu'on vous a annoncé que Ron était mort. D'ailleurs, vous n'avez même pas été voir le film pour vérifier ; à quoi bon ? C'était votre personnage préféré.

Au début de la fiction, annoncez la fin ; vous êtes sûrs de perdre 50% de lectimat. Parce que les gens ne veulent pas _savoir_ la fin, ils veulent l'_attendre_.

Exemple 1 : « Sora était mort, tué par balle par quatre grands malfrats. » - Introduction

« (Ici, intégrez le long blabla de 9000 mots qui met en place la scène suivante)

Quatre grands malfrats s'approchèrent lentement de Sora. Ils possédaient deux kalachnikov et deux mitraillettes.

Allaient-ils le tuer ? Sora mourrait-il tué par balle par quatre grands malfrats ? Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre. » - Conclusion

**Vingtième règle : Écrivez n'importe quoi. **

Écrire doit rester un plaisir. Amusez-vous ! Les phrases sans aucun sens donnent mal à la tête au lecteur mais pas à l'écrivain, il serait temps d'en profiter. Vous pouvez vous aider du cleverbot, si l'inspiration n'y est pas.

Exemple 1 (ou exemple cleverbot): « Bonjour.

-Pomme de terre.

-Je t'aime.

-J'ai utilisé mon plumier.

-C'est quoi du caviar ?

-Oui. »

Exemple 2 (ou exemple Matrix) : «100100 01000 10000 10010001010101010. 100010001000101001. »

Exemple 3 (ou exemple le chat a marché sur mon clavier) : « khgfqsiqsfvlh gl mqsl!diù*Äp%Rµûm LIVy mPi µQ49 °°A93 TKQU TF%¨pùt qsmpiugf. »

**Vingt-et-unième règle : trouvez la quinte majeure et finissez-en.**

Rien de tel qu'un mix de toutes les règles d'or. Associez les de diverses manières ; le but, après tout, est de trouver celle qui fonctionnera le mieux. De plus, rien ne vous oblige à utiliser une de style et une de fond ; vous pouvez faire un choix. Pour peu que celui-ci soit judicieux. Et destructeur.

**Vingt-deuxième règle : en fin de compte, faites ce que vous aimez. **

Votre fic ne ressemble à rien ? Vous utilisez des couples bannis ? Votre intrigue est nulle – ou pire, il n'y en a pas ? Votre écrit est bourré de fautes d'orthographe ? Vous parlez à la deuxième du singulier ? Ce que vous écrivez n'a pas de sens ? Vous êtes un kikoo ? Vous vous êtes introduit dans votre fiction en tant que membre de l'organisation ?

Certes, vous aurez perdu vos lecteurs. Mais au moins, vous aurez fait ce que vous vouliez faire. C'est la seule chose qui compte. »

Vous levez les yeux, en larme. Cette conclusion est si touchante que vous pourriez l'écrire en grand sur votre plafond, histoire de la voir à chaque fois que vous vous endormez. Vous avez bien sûr oublié que vous ne voyez pas le plafond, de votre lit, étant donné que votre sœur dort au dessus de vous ; mais ça n'a pas d'importance.

Vous vous remettez au travail. Qu'importe le nombre de lecteurs, au final ; vous voulez juste écrire ce que vous aimez, quand bien même il s'agirait d'un CrossOver monstrueux. Et le fait que les lecteurs soient si arrêtés et dirigistes ne vous touchera désormais plus ; qu'ils aillent se faire foutre, ceux-là.

Ce Minnie/Roxas auquel vous avez pensé, vous l'écrirez, quoi qu'ils en disent ! De toute façon, il existe bien quelqu'un d'aussi taré que vous pour le lire... Non ?

* * *

><p><strong>Je crois que tout est dit, non ? (;.<strong>

**J'avais l'idée d'écrire un truc du style en vacance, et voilà. Aucune inspi pour l'Akuroku Day ; par contre pour les débilités Day, j'ai toujours de l'inspi ! **


End file.
